School Time
Story: Stan:Kids!This week is the SummerSchool Time. Dipper:School in Summer? Stan:Yes!Everyone from this region has to go.But anyway,you shouldn't worry.That's just for a week. Mable:Yay!I will make new friends! At school: Mr Mach:Hello,kids,and welcome to SummerSchool!Now,I need you to get to know each other.So start by presenting yoursels. Robin:I am Robin...I hate school..... Elena:I am Elena.Robin's sister! Mabel:Pssst,Dipper,look!Candy and Greta are here too! Candy:I am Candy...and I like candies. Greta:I am Greta. Mike:I am Mike,I am cool! Mabel:(I like Mike!!) Dish:I am Dish....I am a country-boy. Mr.Mach:That is all?You two!The girl and the boy from the back of the class!Present yourself! Mabel:I am Mabel,and I like everything. Dipper:I am Dipper! Mr.Mach:Ok...today,we will learn about the forest. After 1 hour: Mr.Mach:Oh,look at the clock.It seems that it;s time for a break.You have a 20 minutes break before the class will continue. Dipper:Mabel,that guy Mike....it seems familiar. Mabel:Don't be silly Dipper...we just meeted him. Dipper:(Hmmm....) Mike:Mabel!I guess your name is Mabel! Mabel:Yes!Yes it is! Mike:What do you think of SummerSchool? Mabel:I meet new friends here,so I like it! Greta and Candy:Mabel!!!!!!! Greta:I thought you and Dipper left Gravity Falls. Mabel:Good news!We aren;t! Robin:Hey!Your name is Dipper,isn't it? Dipper:Yes. Robin:Then come with me... In a hidden laboratory: Dipper:Where are we? Robin:*takes his mask away* Dipper:....Ray!!!!!!! Robin:Yes....I am Ray.... Dipper:What are you doing here?I haven't seen you there since kindergarden! Robin:I am Lazy Suzy's great nephew.I got send here by my parents. Dipper:Omg...me too! Robin:I know you found one too...and I have 4. Dipper"What do I have?4? Robin:Book 3! Dipper:How....how did you know? Robin:I have Book 4! Dipper:What???????????????????????????????????????? Elena:Hmmm...seems that you told him already.... Dipper:Elena?!!!!!??!? Robin:Dipper...the world..... Dipper:Huh? Soos:Hey Dipper!How's school? Dipper:Good....I guess.... Soos:Well,I leave then.I only camed cause Stan send me... Robin:Dipper!You must listen...the world.... Dipper:Oh wait...the break is over.Let's go back in the class. Robin:But.... In class: Mr.Mach:Dipper!What is your name? Dipper:It's Dipper! Mr.Mach:Oh,ok!Sorry ^^' (He...he has it!!) After school: Mike:Mabel wait!I just wanted to say.....*hits Mabel with a hammer* Dipper:Hey!What do you think you're doing? Mike:I do...the revenge on you...PINE FAMMILY!YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAD DONE! Dipper:What are you talking about?We just meet! Mike:O'rly?*takes mask off*Do you know remember me? Dipper:G....GIDEON?!!!!!!!!!!!?!?!??!?! Gideon:Give it back to me!Book 2!I want it!I need it!I need all of them!Give me 3!Give me 2!GIVE ME 1!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dipper:I won't!I don't even know where 2 and 1 are. Gideon:Didn't you realize,Dipper?It has already started!They were all 3 togheter....that was 1 week ago...they all got togheter,and it got unleashed...BY YOUR GRUNKLE!STANFORD PINES! Dipper:WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? Gideon:Dipper,help me!We must get all the books from Stanford!If we have all of them...we could have unlimited power.You could do what you want,Dipper!All the books,in our hands....we will be like gods!Don't you like this,Dipper? Mabel:D......Dipper!Don't do this! Dipper:Don't worry Mabel!I won;t! Gideon:Then I'll get all of them by myself.And then,I'll use the unlimited power against YOU,PINE FAMILY! Gideon leaves. ---- Stan Arrives Stan:Hey,was that the stupid Gideon? Dipper:No,Grunkle Stan...He is...Mike!Our friend! Stan:Oh,Ok(How stupid do they think I am??)Let's go home,kids. ---- Home Dipper:Mabel,what do we do?Gideon is free! Waddles:Oink! Dipper:Shut up,Waddles! Mabel:Hey,don't talk like that to my pig! Dipper:Sorry,I am just fustrated now that I know that Gideon is free. ---- Stan walks in Stan:Gideon is free? Dipper:What?No!We were talking about us!I said "We will be free after this school ends". Stan:...ok.... ---- Stan is having a flashback,which shows Bill going into his mind(Dreamscapers) ---- Dipper:Grunkle Stan,are you alright? Stan:Yea...I guess I am..but I just need to sleep. ---- He goes to sleep Dipper:Now,what do we do about Gideon? ---- A giant laser broke the wall of Dipper and Mabel's room Dipper:Huh? Waddles:Oink? Gideon:Hello!Did you miss me? Dipper:Gideon!You said Grunkle Stan has all the books...he used all of them... Gideon:I don't care now!I am gonna destroy this place! Ray and Elena:Robirtisium Rochakrsitsusu!*spell from the book 4* Mabel:Ray?Elena? Dipper:Long story.Ray....what happend? Ray:That spell teleported him. Mabel:Where? Elena:Back in prison. Dipper:Thank you. Ray:See ya!*leaves along with Elena*